1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a graphics system capable of detecting the connection of a television set, and more particularly, to a graphics system employing a ground pin of a connector for detecting the connection/disconnection of the television set.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Currently commercialized computer systems may be provided with one or more video connectors for coupling with a TV display. If the TV display is plugged into the video connector while the computer system is turned off, the computer system after being powered on will automatically detect the presence of the TV display. On the other hand, if the TV display is plugged into the video connector while the computer system is turned on, rebooting of the computer system is usually necessary to have the presence of the TV display detected, which may be cumbersome and waste time. In one approach to overcome this issue, the detection of the hot plugging of the TV display may be made through some plug-and-play firmware provided in the computer system. However, this approach requires extra software design and pre-installation.
What is needed in the art is thus a method and system that are able to instantaneously detect the hot plugging of a video connector, and address at least the problems set forth above.